Resident Evil: Project X
by Nemesis 77
Summary: When Philidelphia S.T.A.R.S. Officer Michael Elofer comes to quiet Garden City he discovers much more than than his freinds along with a new Umbrella lab.
1. Prouloge

Sorry if the punctuation gets messed up. Respond its my first fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
UMBRELLA WEEKLY REPORT  
  
This is Ken Rockell reporting from in front of the new Umbrella complex just built in the outskirts of a quiet town know as Garden City where a new lab will be created. The Umbrella complex is a massive mansion-like building, filled with expensive works of art and fine rooms, meant for a place so employees can study in libraries and feel comfortable. This massive structure is an annual donation or tribute to Garden City for letting Umbrella build the new labs nearby. It seems most Residents in this quiet town don't mind the strange "Carnage" legend told by the people of Garden City. Most people only accept these murders as many serial killer's work, putting rumors aside. Once again this town is quiet and peaceful. Neither does the strange cannibal attack's near Umbrellas labs close to Raccoon City a year ago affect them. It seems that they just want to live a peaceful life. This is all the coverage we have for today.  
  
NOVEMBER 17, 1999  
  
UMBRELLA WEEKLY REPORT  
  
This is Susan Holmes from Umbrellas Central Labs reporting on the progress regarding "Project X". As you all know, this project is experimental, often using the components of the T and G-Virus during the tests. But all employees are safe. With the new security measures, Project X is a secure experiment for all of Umbrella. The new security measures are extreme, and chief guard Christopher Oranzi was just assigned to supervise the latest activities. The scientist researching the T and G effects are still temporary, because the main scientists are working on transferring this to X. X is the experimental result of a single goal: To create the ultimate warrior. Umbrella is remembering the creation of the Tyrant and is doing everything in their power to have the T-Virus disaster not repeated. X is currently being incubated in an airlock room south of the main lounge, just west of the bunks and underneath the main entrance to the Umbrella complex.  
  
NOVEMBER 24, 1999  
  
UMBRELLA WEEKLY REPORT  
  
The current results of Project X still prove negative. After countless research, the scientists recreated the genetic structure of X and added it (with the T-G-V) to plant life. What is currently the freezing chamber now occupies this massive plant. All employees are strictly forbidden to enter: The plant has many relations to Plant 42, so it will attack all human life forms unprotected. It is using its constantly growing vines to seal the entrance. Officials must use back door.  
  
DECEMBER 1, 1999 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Michael Elofer let the cool December breeze whip over his left arm as he drove his silver car down a dark highway. He gazed out onto the road nervously, tapping the steering wheel softly with his right hand, letting the left hand dangle out the window. Not many cars on this highway tonight thought Mike. It was as if the highway was bare. Only three other cars could be seen driving, their headlights like stars flashing through the night. "This highway is usually filled" he said to himself. Wonder if Cory's okay he thought. Of course he is. Mike still didn't feel reassured everything was okay in Garden City though after the strange call he had received. He turned on exit 2 and made a right. He drove someway down the road and veered left. From there he went straight down the road and past the train tracks. One more left put him near the local middle school. Kinds of reminds me of my middle school. The structure was basically the same, but very different nonetheless. After all, it was a whole different school. Mike took the time driving by to welcome a rush of cool nostalgia. But after that, when he passed the swim club during another right, he remembered the other memories of his childhood. The nightmares. The whole reason he was coming to see if Cory was alright. The visions flooded his mind as he turned onto the next road, darkened by the trees. The blood, Carnage, Umbrella, the strange creatures in the night. All of this flooded his mind again as he made his final left. He grasped the steering wheel tighter, tighter. He sped down the road some more and slammed the brakes. "Holy shit!" he yelled. He unlocked the doors and flung the door open. Running over towards a strange figure, he pulled out his desert eagle. Holding the gun over near his head, he bent down over a rotting figure sprawled across the ground. Damn! It's a man! He said to himself. Heart racing, he turned the lifeless over on its fleshy side, revealing a ripped shirt. This only revealed his ribcage. a bloody mass of veins and bones. "Uggghhhh" groaned Mike. "What did this?" he said out loud. Wait a minute. Wasn't a new Umbrella laboratory built... Oh god, he thought. "Umbrella!" He quickly got up, gripped his magnum and prayed that Cory was safe. He heard a growling in the bushes a moment later as he was walking towards his car. He turned around and pointed his gun at the bushes. "This is Officer Michael Elofer of the Philadelphia S.T.A.R.S. I demand you show yourself now." Inside Mike knew that if it was one of the creatures, it wouldn't listen. But as an officer of the law it was his duty to look for any survivors. Shut up he said to himself. How many normal humans growl? A moment later a large dog bounded out of the bushes and landed in front of Mike. It looked as if its skin had fallen off, revealing a hulking mass of canine muscle and organs. It let out another threatening growl, and jumped on him, pinning him down to the cool dewy grass. Mike, seeing that the dog was snapping wildly at him, drew his magnum upwards and pulled the trigger, blood and muscle dropping to the ground near him. Now he saw his chance. Mike thrust his legs upwards, kicking the dog onto the grass nearby. "Eat this Lassie!" yelled Mike as he fired three bullets into its chest and one in the face. The mutant dog let out a flat squeal, shook a little, the drowned in it's own blood, the dog's mouth foaming with red death. "What the hell is going on in this city?" Mike said. "Whatever Umbrella did, they will pay as soon as I hunt them down!" He ran to his car and got in. He drove down the road looking around. Everything seemed okay. Well then, everything seems- His thought was cut short as a rotting man, like the one he had just observed, actually moved in front of his car. Mike tried to slam the brakes, but he hit the creature and it burst through the windshield. He yelled and let the wheel run wild. His car veered to the right and he released the lock just in time. He burst through the door as his car slammed into a house near the intersection. His car burst into flames and the whole intersection was inflamed. Mike looked down at his left knee, which seemed in pretty bad shape. As he moved down the street towards Cory's house, he saw more of the "zombies" stumbling over trash-cans and shuffling around the street. He propped up his gun and listened to the faint howling of a dog. Or former dog he said to himself. As he looked down the foggy road, he prepared himself for a rough ride.  
  
***  
  
Cory Vickers looked out into the shadowy road and wondered. Wondered why Mike hadn't arrived yet. Cory walked nervously to his closet. He turned the doorknob and revealed a large store of weapons. He drew out a large assault shotgun and looked at it thoughtfully. It hadn't been to long ago he used this. Cory locked the door and paced around, thinking. Thinking about what had happened to his humble home, Garden City. Mike can make it through these zombies. He is a trained member of the Phillie S.T.A.R.S., after all. Cory heard another low groan outside of his kitchen window. He looked out to see his neighbor, Rick, shuffling around the street, looking for live flesh. Uneasy, he walked back to his living room and sighed. How long will it be before he realizes that the whole city is infected? He will still come looking for me. Will he? The thought of his friend abandoning him like that made him angry. Inside he knew Mike would never do that. Once more he listened to the groans outside, then the blood-curdling scream of a young woman. This last noise echoed through the city of death and made him shiver. "Cory, are you okay?" whispered a small female voice coming down the stairwell. It was only Jen, his best friend and partner. She had stuck with him through Carnage and more. "Yeah, I'm fine," Cory replied meekly. "Just a little shaky, that's all." he said in an even softer tone of voice. "Mike will make it, don't worry." she said in a reassuring voice. "Once he comes, you should go with him while I stay here and investigate." "Your right!" said Cory. "That sounds like the best course of action." Cory and Jen heard more strange noises running down the street. But then. gunfire! "Jen, listen!" shouted Cory, with some actual spirit in his voice. "I hear it!" she said happily and moved towards the door, her pistol loaded and ready. A sudden rasp moved the door on its hinges, and Cory ran to see who it was. "Its Mike!" yelled Cory while unlatching the door. Michael Elofer burst through the door; turned around, slammed it shut, and locked it. The door moved lightly again, the groaning of zombies trying to get inside echoed through the air. "Cory, what the hell is going on in this city?" Mike rasped, panting for breath, and reaching for his left knee. Cory pulled mike to the couch. "Jen, get a medical kit and a bandage. His leg is cut. Mike, sit down and I'll explain the whole thing." Mike laid back and relaxed, letting his tight muscles loosen. He leaned over to Cory and said, "Listen, do you have any fifty cal action express rounds. I drained my two clips on those zombies out in the street." Cory walked over to his closet and pulled out a box. "Yeah, sure." he replied quickly and laid them down on the table. As Mike began loading a clip into his gun, Jen walked in with a green box. Cory opened it and took out some bandages and herb mixes. He sprinkled the herb mixtures on the bandages and wrapped them around Mike's leg. "Thanks." said Mike. "I needed that." "Anytime." Mike fastened the remaining clips (4 total) into his belt and listened as Cory told him how the nightmare of Garden City began. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"It all started when Umbrella decided to move in another complex to Garden City. You must have seen it: Huge, lumbering over the treetops?" "I think I saw it coming this way," Mike said, racking his memory for any strange mansions. "Well, I know it's just a puzzle filled trap to hide what they are doing in there," said Cory. "What they are doing here is extremely dangerous. Quiet little Garden City: A perfect place for the ultimate experiment." "It all makes sense now," said Mike in an angry tone. "Umbrella's freak show experiments are what caused this." "Exactly," said Cory. "The whole town is infected!" "Whatever Umbrella is creating, it is bad. I found this near the complex the other day." Jen interrupted. "It involves some sort of Bio-weapon. Not a missile or gun, but a creature of some sort." Jen pulled out a red notebook with the Umbrella logo on the front.  
  
Project X Test 1 Result  
  
Codenamed: X1  
  
Class: Tyrant  
  
Please note these are including the corrections from last weeks results. We are sorry for any data inconvenience. This is instructed to be mailed to the Chief of Umbrella scientists immediately.  
  
Gene Structure: 87122 (Human-Related) Viral Run: TGV Viral Levels: T-2.4 G-4.9 Hostility: 10.5 (Kills but not a predator) Aggression Level: 8.99 Experiment Number: 1 Test Results: Negative Status: Create new X Project  
  
"It seems that Umbrella has conducted many experiments to create the ultimate warrior," added Mike. "It is up to us to stop Umbrella before Garden City is destroyed." Cory loved Garden City so much. He wasn't going to let some ass-wipe scientists take it down now. He loaded his berretta and assault shotgun and strapped them to his belt. He also drew a large piece of paper from his pocket. "Mike, this is a fax I received from David Harrell, an inside member of Umbrella. I know that this will be hard, but when we leave Garden City we will have to go scavenging. All the fax says is 'Moonlight awakens the passages of fire.'" "Quite strange." Jen said. "Well, Mike. I suppose we should go now. I know of a quick road out of here to Ron Killen's House. Killen is a top Umbrella Chief. Follow me!" Mike and Cory walked out of the room waving to Jen. Mike propped up his magnum into a sturdy position and motioned for Cory to follow. Cory gripped the berretta nervously. Soon they stepped out into the cool night through the back door. They made a quick right and hurried by some broken fences. More groaning. "Follow me," said Cory. Mike jogged behind him, his eyes shifting over the dark landscape. They went behind a small, dirty house and used a small back road to cross the blazing intersection. "By the way Cory, what exactly are we looking for and what will it do? "A small silver seal. It provides access to the complex." They made their way past a small, stretching house. Cory heard something in the bushes. "Mike," said Cory. "Run!" Instinctively, Mike darted out onto the sidewalk. Cory sprinted around the street and looked back at the low growl from the shadows. "Damn!" he shouted. "Dog at ten o' clock!" Mike turned around and aimed his gun as Cory zoomed by him. Heart pounding, he locked on to the hound's rotting face. The pure adrenaline pumping through his veins, he pulled the trigger. Smack. The cold steel sunk into the dog's face near the left eye. It yelped and stood there for a moment, bleeding. Then it looked up at Mike, the feral rage and blood thirst burning in the eye of the beast. It jumped up and grabbed Mike's arm, the red fangs digging into Mike's throbbing muscle. "Shit!" The creature was pulling at Mike with its mouth, trying to bring him down to the ground. The sight of a dead man with two gaping punctures in his neck made Mike see why. Mike put his gun to the dog's neck and fired twice. The creature's bloody grip loosened and Mike stumbled backwards. Searing pain filled his lower arm. "Cory! Cory, are you here?" Mike shouted. Probably ran away again. Mike sighed and looked around. No movement or anything. Ughhhhhuuu groaned a voice behind him. He turned around to late. A rotting zombie piled over him, almost causing his knees to buckle. Mike moved his head trying to avoid the bites of the zombie. Mike shoved his elbow upwards into the zombie's chest. There was no effect. The zombie bit down on Mikes shoulder, ripping out flesh as it pulled it's purplish head upwards. Mike used all his strength to push the zombie. It fell to the pavement and struggled to get back up. Mike kicked its head, to his surprise, right off the shoulders. The purple faced rolled over into the street. Mike ran down the street, his mind telling him not to panic since he didn't know where Killen's house was. Soon, his swirling thoughts were cut short by the loud sound of a shotgun. Cory? Mike looked at the house where it came from. He stepped over the fence and saw a trail of blood leading to the door. A rotting dog lay on its side near a row of bushes. He cautiously turned the scratched doorknob. The door wasn't locked. As he stepped inside, his first reaction was a blast of fear. A zombie lay near the door. With bullet holes in his thigh! Mike walked around to a soft blue couch and saw another zombie. Mike saw another puddle of blood stained in the kitchen. He walked in when suddenly- Bam, Bam! The sounds of a shotgun protruded the air. The white countertop near him exploded into tiny fragments. Mike spun around and aimed his gun into the shadows. "This is Michael Elofer of the Philadelphia S.T.A.R.S. I demand you show yourself!" A man slightly shorter than Mike stepped out from the shadows holding a Remington sawed-off shotgun. He had black, curving hair and a stern face. "Cea Jay?" said Mike. "Cea Jay Chattin?" "Mike!" shouted Cea Jay Chattin. "Is that you?" "Yes, why are you here? This whole city is infested with zombies. But judging by the gun and the dead ones I'd say you know already." Cea Jay let out a small laugh before fumbling through his small pouch for ammo. "I'm here because my friend Ron Killen called me down here. Said it was an emergency." "Is this his house then?" said Mike. "No. I came in here because I heard screaming. Found a woman dead on her bed. Eaten by the creatures." Mike felt a sudden relief that he could make it to Killens house. With Cea Jay being a friend of Killen's, he could get there easily. Cea Jay motioned towards the door. He was right about to open it when the windows exploded and zombies poured in to the house. The shattering could be heard down the hall and zombies emerged from the corner. They were surrounded. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The smell of rotting flesh filled the air as two zombies stumbled into the kitchen. Another one used the kitchen window to break in, and three more came around the corner. "How much ammo do you have?" Mike said nervously, eyes locked on the monsters facing him. "Two more rounds after this!" replied Cea Jay, the shaft of his Remington directly positioned at a man in a blue vest. Mike's eyes zoomed to his belt. He had two more rounds of eighteen shots, the standard clip. One was in his Desert Eagle already. The monsters stumbled closer, the back one homing in on Mike. This will be one hell of a story if we ever survive, Mike said silently in his head. "Cea Jay. Use your Remington to push back the zombies in front of us. I'll cover the back until I'm free. Ready?" "I hope so." Cea Jay said with little enthusiasm. "Go!" Cea Jay immediately blasted a zombie, the force of the shot knocking it down. Mike spun around and actually crashed into a zombie, its putrid skin making him gag. He shot four shots into the zombie's chest, knocking it to the ground. It got back up while Mike took careful aim. All he could hear was the explosions of the Remington firing away. He fired his fifth shot which caused the zombies head to explode into bloody fragments. "I'm down to one round, how about you Mike!" "I only used-" Mike's response was cut short when three more zombies came around back. He aimed and fired seven shots into one, knocking it down for good. He then fired twice at another zombie's chest and twice at the head, causing the second to fall. The last one grabbed Mike and bit his arm, blood running from the wound. Mike fired his last two shots into the creatures head. It fell to the ground hard. Meanwhile, Cea Jay had one more shot left, and one more zombie. He aimed carefully, but before he could fire, it grabbed him and bit hard into his ribs. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Cea Jay yelled in pain. He lifted the butt of his gun, the strength rapidly draining from his body. He swung the butt, and the zombie crashed to the ground. Cea Jay quickly blasted the zombie. He soon backed to the wall and began panting. "You need a bandage," Mike said while examining Cea Jay's bloody ribs, observing the torn flesh and sliced muscle. "In the back." Mike ran back into the darkness of the house and re-emerged with a long thick bandage. He bent down and wrapped it around Cea Jay's ribs. Blood stained the bandage. "Well, that should do it," Mike said. Cea Jay walked out of the door ant turned around. "Well, you do want to find Killen's house, right?" "Yeah, let's go." Mike shoved his gun into his holster. He also put the two remaining rounds into his small pouch, which he then strapped into his belt. He walked through the doorway. What I would give to hear just one living survivor out here... thought Mike. He walked down the road, praying for Cory's safety.  
  
******  
  
Cory slowed to a halt, panting. Looking around, he noticed that he had overshot Killen's house by two blocks. "Damn", he muttered. The adrenaline must have made him forget his destination. He then gladly took the opportunity to sit down on the doorstep of someone's house. He listened for any signs of life. When the coast was clear, Cory let himself collapse onto the cold stone. The memory's of his childhood came to him. The 80's. Umbrella's not-so-hot years. Yet, they had turned his life into a living hell. He was born in 1980, and saw the true capabilities of Umbrella at only 12 years old. Mike's dad... He quickly flushed the bad memories out of his mind. All he knew now was that he needed backup. Wait a second! he thought to himself. Doesn't Mike know those people. umm. the Redfield's, Valentine, Chambers, and Kennedy.? That was it! Cory had to find Mike for backup. Mike had contacts. Ones who were experienced in Umbrella situations! He would have to go back and find Mike quick. He got up and ran down the road. Everything seemed okay. Crash! Cory heard glass breaking, followed by a clack, clack, clack. He recognized that noise. An Umbrella creature. He whipped his head around and saw a shadowy figure crawl up the brick wall of a small house. Soon it was gone. He couldn't trace what it was, but he knew of it. He focused again and ran down the road. He nervously turned around to see if the monster was following him. He sighed at the sign of safety. He spun around and bumped into a shadowy figure. "Ahhhh!" he screamed and lifted his gun as the creature put it's hands over it's face. "Don't shoot! It's me, Mike!" Cory, his heart racing, let the gun fall from his shaky hands. He sighed. "Cory. This is my friend, Cea Jay. Cea Jay, this is Cory Vickers." "Hello," said Cory softly. "Hi," replied Cea Jay. "Mike, I had an idea. Let's call your S.T.A.R.S. friends. You know, Valentine, Redfield, and Kennedy. They could give us major help." "Good idea. We have to get to a phone though," answered Mike. Lucky enough they were standing at Killen's doorstep. The three of them moved into Killen's house towards his kitchen. They found a phone hanging on the wall. Mike picked it up and frowned. The phone line was down. He placed the phone in the cradle and sighed. "Well, the line's down." Cea Jay looked around. He ran over and began searching through a large sports bag. "Killen has a cell phone. I call him on it all the time." Cea Jay then lifted from the bag something large and shiny. "Heads up!" Mike looked just in time to catch a heavy 357. Magnum revolver in his hand. He felt the smooth surfaces and noticed it was loaded. "Any extra ammo?" Cea Jay pulled something else from the bag and tossed three heavy Magnum rounds towards him. Mike gladly put them in his pouch. Next Cea Jay drew a small DOT 50 sub-machinegun from the bag and handed it to Cory along with two extra clips. The Grenade Launcher that was left was taken for himself along with 6 extra shots. "Here it is!" Cea Jay suddenly exclaimed. He took out the cell phone and listened. It was working. No doubt a satellite phone. Cea jay tossed it to Mike who opened it dialed a number. He shuffled nervously around the room waiting for an answer. "Well, we can't get a hold of Rebecca Chambers." Cory began to explore the living room. He noticed an old closet under the stairs. He opened it in the hopes of finding more helpful items but all he found was a laundry machine. One of the knobs was missing. Next he decided to explore the upstairs. As he walked up creaky the stairs, he heard Mike dial another number. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Chris Redfield unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. He laid down on his sofa. Having just enough strength to open an eye, he saw the clock read 11:56. It was that late already? He had just gotten home from Barry's house. All his mind could think about now was Umbrella. Barry and he kept discussing ways to prevent disasters caused by Umbrella but something always went wrong. He sighed and turned on the TV. Always being a night person, he would normally be at a restaurant or club this hour. But for some reason he wanted to come home tonight. A buzz emitted through his room. "Who the hell would come here besides Claire at 11:58 at night?" He pressed the button and talked. "Chris Redfield speaking." A soft voice replied through the speaker. "It's me, Jill Valentine. I need to talk to you!" "Oh, okay," said Chris as he pressed the button to let her in. He heard her come up the stairs. She knocked on the door three times and he opened it and looked at her. "You're looking nice tonight." he said to her. She laughed and walked in the door. That was the first time she laughed in a while. Jill sat on the couch and stretched. Chris stared at her for a second then shook his head. For some reason he was slightly attracted to her, but he didn't tell anyone. He walked over to sit beside her. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" "Well." said Jill. "I received a call from Mike. You know, Mike Elofer." "Yeah, I know him," said Chris. "What's up?" "We have bad news. Garden City, PA, had a new Umbrella lab installed, and something went wrong." "Hell no!" said Chris. "He is not suggesting we come, is he?" Jill didn't answer. Then she gave him the address of the house. "Shit, shit, shit. Why does this nightmare never end?" "But Chris, this is one of Umbrella's top three labs. By destroying it, we could seriously hurt Umbrella." Chris looked at Jill as if to say, you're kidding me right? Jill looked serious. Chris couldn't believe this. She was actually going to Garden City. Chris sighed. "Okay, but it's a long way back to you're apartment. Do you. uh. want to stay the night?" She looked at him and laughed. "Sure." Chris told her to move and she did. He opened up the sofa bed from his sofa and she settled in it. He walked into his room and turned around. "Actually, that isn't very soft and I have a large bed so if you want to you know, sleep there that is fine with me." "Chris!" Jill saw Chris blush and she checked him over. He actually looked nice tonight and wasn't sloppy like usual. "Okay, just asking, just asking!" he said and turned. He was walking into his room when Jill got up and said, "Okay." He couldn't believe this! Jill actually followed him into his room and got in bed. She snuggled against and reached up. Then she kissed him. Chris let Jill's cool lips lock with his as she slid her hands to stomach and wrapped them around him. "Uh, Jill, I thought we were just friends." "Chris, I've loved you for a long time. I guess after the Spencer estate I felt like I needed to be with you, I love you Chris.." "Well, I guess death-defying experiences like that bring people closer together. I bet right now Claire and Leon." "Chris!" said Jill again. They both laughed and Jill started to unbutton Chris's shirt. Chris kissed Jill again and said "Jill, I will go to Garden City with you." Jill reached over and turned out the light. "Chris." she whispered as he embraced her in his arms when their lips met. She knew that Chris and she may never see their home again.  
  
******  
  
Leon Kennedy sat down and slicked his hair back. The sound of running water made him sleepy. He looked into the bathroom and saw the long, slender shadow of Claire Redfield through the glass. He looked back towards the drawing he had made in front of him. He had drawn an Asian woman, about as tall as him with smooth black hair and a red blouse with a mini-skirt that ended slightly above her knees. Ada Wong. He sighed and looked back towards Claire. Every time he looked at her shadow he saw Ada. He still felt upset that Ada was gone. That left a scar in his heart that couldn't be erased. He swore his revenge against Umbrella. His cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it said: Elofer, Michael. He picked it up and said "Yo Mike, what's up?" He looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30 at night. "You're up late!" he said. He heard Mike's voice urgent and worried. "Leon, this is no time for jokes! I'm in Garden City, and there's been an outbreak caused by an Umbrella virus. I know that you may not want to come but we need all the help we can get. I have Jill coming. She is also talking to Chris. Where are you?" "Shit, a breakout!" cried Leon. "You want me to come!" "Yes I know it is a lot to ask but-" "Mike, this is serious. Listen, I'm at Claire's apartment now. Do you want her help to?" "Uh, yeah." "Hold on, she's in the shower." "Mike, I can get there within 6 hours. Do you have that much time?" "Yeah, I and my friends are spending the night in this house. We are preparing to take down the lab here. It is one of the biggest labs in the U.S. This is your chance for revenge. For Ada. Here's the address." The sound of Ada's name made his heart jump. "Okay, he replied, I'm in." "Good. Is Claire out yet?" Leon turned and saw Claire walking in wearing her usual shorts and pink jacket. She had her hair in a ponytail like usual. Leon handed her the phone and said "Mike Elofer." Claire put it to her and said "Hi Mike, how are you doing?" After some time of talking Claire replied, "Okay, I'm coming, bye." She pressed the off button and looked at Leon. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Leon paused for a moment and showed her the drawing. "I'm so sorry!" said Claire and she sat on the sofa with him. What she did next startled Leon. She gently put her arm around him and kissed him. She tried to push him onto his back slowly. He shot up. "No!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this yet." "I-I'm sorry!" said Claire. "Please forgive me." Leon looked at the drawing one more time and sighed. He turned and said "Claire, I don't think right now we should be more than just friends." Claire nodded her head, but Leon could tell she was disappointed. He never even suspected this whole time she liked him like that. Claire went into her room. "Goodnight Leon." She said. Leon shuffled through his pocket and found his car keys. "Goodnight Claire." He walked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed. She looked up at him. "Aren't you going?" Leon sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Claire opened her eyes wide and Leon pulled his head back. He got up and walked out of the room. Claire's words stopped him dead in his tracks. "I love you Leon," Leon turned around and looked at the picture of Ada. "I'm sorry Claire." he said letting his voice trail off. "See you at Mike's, Leon." Leon turned around and waved. He stepped out of the door and into the hallway. His mind was racing with thoughts about Ada, Claire, Garden City, and Umbrella. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but I don't own any resident evil stuff except for Mike, CJ, Cory, and everyone else besides Rebecca, Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire. Thanx and Read and Respond!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Well then," said Mike, "We need to make camp here." "Are you crazy?" said Cory. "Those zombies will just break through the windows or doors or something. Or worse, the shadow demon will come in!" Mike looked at him and said "Shadow demon? Sure." Cea Jay laughed at this remark. He caught the sharp gaze of Cory's shut up look. "I'm serious!" yelled Cory. "I saw it crawling up a building. It was on all four legs and made a clack, clack, clack. I'm not crazy!" Mike looked at Cory. "Cea Jay, stop laughing. We have Lickers." The word "Lickers" made Cory shudder. He remembered now, their pink flesh and muscle, their tongues being probably more than two feet long. Mike looked around the room. "Cea Jay, did Killen have a shed? Cea Jay turned around. "Yeah, it should down that hall to the left, why?" Mike ran down the green hall Cea Jay was pointing at and re-emerged about ten minutes later carrying a bunch of wood, three hammers, and plenty of nails. He went to the kitchen window and began to nail some boards into the wall. "All we have to do is secure every window and door." said Mike. Cory and Cea jay walked over and and grabbed some supplies. Within an hour, the house was locked down tight. "Oh, by the way," mentioned Mike, "In Killen's shed, I found a stone with the words, 'The angel of death shall not prevail over the powers of harmony and justice.'" "Anyone at Umbrella must be brainwashed to use riddle-talk." remarked Cory. Mike could tell by his inspecting glance he wasn't so sure about the safety measures of the house. "Uh, Mike," he said. "I know that we inspected the house and said it was safe, but you know how we found Killen's body upstairs?" "Yeah." "Well, I was wondering, what did that?" This thought struck Mike, and it struck him hard. He looked at Cory and realized he was right. He drew his desert eagle and loaded it with a clip. Only one more clip after this then it's magnum time. Mike had wanted to save the magnum for bigger experiments. He slowly walked up the stairs, his heart pounding rapidly, still thinking about their search. They checked every place except of course. The ventilation shafts! Mike heard something moving above. He turned around, ghastly pale, and then motioned to Cea Jay and Cory to follow. Cea Jay gripped his shotgun and thought about his six remaining shots that came in his ammo case. Cory looked as if he was on the verge on having a heart attack. Even Mike looked worried. "Now follow me and stay quiet!" Mike whispered. He listened and tracked the movement of the creature and looked up. His hands began to tremble. It was right above them. Mike walked to the top of the stairs while Cea Jay and Cory cautiously studied the ceiling. Cory actually pushed Cea Jay so he could reach the second floor. "Cool it." whispered Mike. As Cea Jay finished walking up the stairs, all three of them heard the creature move down stairs and into the kitchen. While Mike turned around to investigate Killen's body (located at the top of the stairs), he heard the roof above the kitchen cave in. His heart stopped. This thing was stalking them, playing search and destroy. He was amazed at its intelligence. It actually tried to come from behind. Cea Jay and Cory must have heard it to, because Cory had his assault shotgun aimed down the stairs backed up by Cea Jay's Remington. Mike carefully aimed his desert eagle at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, his arm began to hurt. He had totally forgotten about the dog biting him. It threw off his aim and he cried "Ahh!" Cea Jay and Cory whipped around to find Mike clapping his mouth. They heard a strange Schaaaaaa from the kitchen. Cory turned around slowly and just managed to suppress a scream. Mike's eyes opened wide, and Cea Jay looked back. The creature they saw was horrible. It was like a man, but yellow skinned. It had large arms and a curling tail that had a large shining spike attached to it. It crouched down on it's rotting legs and it's large back opened, revealing two more arms with six clawed fingers on the end. Before Mike could think, the creature ran up the stairs. It used one of it's extra arms slice Cory, bringing him bleeding to the wall. Blood seeped through his shirt tears. He lifted his assault shotgun. Pow! The creature flew back onto the parallel wall and fell to the ground. Mike lifted Cory and ran with Cea Jay into Killen's bedroom. He slammed the door shut. "Cea Jay, take care of Cory. I think we're safe in-". Mike's voice was cut short when the door exploded inwards, and the creature entered the room. Cory lifted his assault shotgun and aimed. However, the creature opened its mouth and a large stream of green acid doused the shotgun, burning it to the core. Cea Jay fired three shotgun shots at it, but it was quick and it jumped to the wall. It jumped at Cea Jay and whipped him with it's tail. "Agh!" Cea Jay yelled in pain. He fired again but the monster whipped to the side. Determined to hit the beast, Cea Jay fired his last two shots towards it. They both slammed into the monster, the cold steel puncturing the yellowish skin. It laid there for a moment, and then it righted itself. Schaaaaaaaa! "It won't die!" screamed Mike as the monster turned around. Mike took careful aim and fired four shots. Three missed, the one hitting the monster square in the chest. It kept coming though, thirsty for blood. It jumped on Mike and slashed at him over and over with its extra arms, it's sharp tail being jammed into his leg. Mike screamed, the blood staining most of his clothes. He fired six more shots at the creature in defense. It kept hacking. Mike slowly felt the world slipping away from him. He would have been dead easily if he hadn't kept trying to hold the monster back. He actually had one big cut, but it ripped through his chest. The creature seemed to be hacking at one place. He finally aimed and pulled the trigger. He emptied the rest of his clip into the creatures head. With the last shot, the monster's head exploded. Mike let the gun drop from his hand. He tried his best to breathe correctly. The last thing he saw was Cea Jay and Cory getting up and walking over. Through his hazy vision, he saw Cory run down the stairs and Cea Jay looking over him nervously. Soon he fell unconscious.  
  
******  
  
Mike woke up to the soft voice of a young woman. Through his hazy vision he could only see three people huddled over his body. He reached out and some young woman took his hand. She pulled him upwards and he stood up from the bed he woke up on. He looked down and saw a large blood-stained bandage wrapped around his chest. His vision was beginning to return. He looked over at the person who had pulled him upwards. "Ch-Ch-Chambers?"  
  
Rebecca Chambers smiled at him. "Yeah." she replied. "I called you. You weren't home." moaned Mike, shaking. "Yeah. Luckily, Jill thought twice and tried again. She got through to me." Mike looked over at the woman next to Rebecca. "Hey Mike," she said softly, "how are you feeling?" Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I feel better, Jill. It beats being unconscious." He let a weak smile form across his face. He looked over to the left and saw Cea Jay smile in relief. "We almost lost you." Cea Jay said. As Mike looked behind the group in front of him, he saw Claire Redfield sitting next to Cory talking to him while loading some sort of Italian handgun. Mike walked towards them. Cory looked up. "That must have been the best sleep I've ever known you to get." Mike ignored Cory and looked past him to Claire. "What's up?" he said and leaned back again. Claire let out a small chuckle and said, "Nothing much." Getting up of the ground, he walked back towards Rebecca, Jill, and Cea Jay who were all absorbed in some conversation of their own. "Sorry to but in, but what time is it, and did Leon and Chris make it?" Cea Jay turned around and looked at his watch. "9:37 P.M. You were asleep nearly the whole day." He pointed his gun at the stairwell then turned back to face Rebecca and Jill. Mike turned at looked at the stairs. He saw Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy sitting at the top stair, talking to each other. They must be guarding this room. Leon heard Mike and turned around. "Well, we made it after all like we said." Mike looked at him and said, "I knew Claire could come, but you gave me some fight." Chris let his Berretta rest on the floor. "Your lucky I came," he said, "I was about to bail." "Why?" asked Mike. Chris rolled his yes. "Because, you're not the only one who's fought large amounts of undead freaks." Mike laughed and walked back into the bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As soon as Chris and Leon walked into the room, Claire called for the group's attention. "I will now read the schedule we have arranged." Cory turned to Cea Jay as if to say, Schedule? "First, we will stay here one more night. We will spend tomorrow preparing our plans, and we leave first thing tomorrow night." Cory gulped. The though of them leaving during the night didn't make him feel any more comfortable than what he already was. Claire saw Cory and observed the fear in his eyes. She walked over to him. "Don't worry; night isn't much different from day after all," Claire said in a comforting voice. Cory looked at her. "Why would you say that Claire?" he replied nervously. Chris searched the closet and threw out a sleeping bag, two mattresses, some blankets, and an inflatable air mattress. After so kindly passing out all of these items, he jumped onto Killen's large and yelled "Mine!" Jill walked over to the bed. "I call the right side." She stretched and jumped onto the bed. Chris got in on the left and looked at the group. "We're just saving space!" he said nervously. He laid back and pressed his head on the pillow. Rebecca could see them holding hands, Chris' massaging Jill's. Rebecca nearly burst out laughing. Claire grabbed the inflatable mattress and blew air into it. When it finished inflating, she took a blanket and hopped on. Leon lifted the mattress and put it a few feet next to her, their mattresses placed in front of the bed. Mike walked over to hold the sleeping bag. He settled in to the right of Jill. Cory folded three blankets to make a floor-bed and plopped down against it. Cea Jay, seeing that there was no more supplies, headed for Killen's guest room. In it were two separate single beds. He motioned for Rebecca to follow. She walked around and slipped under the covers as Cea Jay dropped his shotgun and reached for his own bed. He snuggled warmly under the soft blanket. Mike got out of the sleeping bag and closed the door. "Goodnight everyone." He flipped the white light switch on the wall and the room went semi dark thanks to the moonlight. He got back in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Mike was running fast, hard, beads of sweat trickling down his face. He dashed around a street corner and into a dark alley. He was holding a magnum revolver and felt it's weight. It suddenly got heavier and heavier until he couldn't hold it anymore. He fell through the floor and heard groaning. He turned around and saw an army of zombies shuffling towards him. He immediately began to shoot. Miraculously, he had an endless supply of ammo and he didn't even have to reload. He actually stopped all of the hungry zombies dead in their tracks. As he ran further the veil of darkness in front of him disappeared. He saw Cory looking at him with terrified eyes. He was running away from something. Mike, heart pounding, stepped forward into the shroud of blackness. Cory looked at him in an even more fearful way and stepped forward. What Mike saw next made his jaw drop open. Cory was running away from his dad. Mike ran to his dad smiling with relief. Everything was okay. Until his dad's skin turned orange-pale. He grew tentacles and his face was twisted into a hideous form. An extra arm ripped from his back and large veins emerged through his flesh. Large cuts and blood stains covered his body. It reached out and grabbed Cory. Cory looked at Mike and reached out his hand. His eyes were wide with sheer terror. Mike's former dad shoved a large clawed straight into Cory's chest. Cory fell gagging to the floor. He stopped breathing and a river of blood was flowing from his wounds. Mike was swept away by the river and crashed into a wall. He looked up and saw the creature standing there. It lifted him into the air. "Father." Mike whispered. "Father," he said louder. "Father! Fatherrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Mike shot up sweating in his sleeping bag gasping for air. He looked around and saw a thick beam of moonlight penetrating the glass window. When he was about to go back ton sleep he noticed something moving. Mike cautiously looked around the corner, holding the Desert Eagle firmly in his hand, the butt of the gun dripping with sweat. As he further examined the object, he found it to be Claire shuffling around in her air bed, her arm draped around Leon (his mattress was now closer) while her head rested on his shoulder. Relieved, Mike laid back and began to rest again. Then he felt something moving around him. The creature began to grasp his shoulder. Mike grabbed his gun in one swift motioned and spun around. He aimed at the shadowy figure and then quietly put the gun back under his pillow. The shadowy figure was Leon. "Listen," Leon said quietly. "About me and Claire. It's not what it seems. Claire really needs support, but I'm really not ready to actually give her support in that kind of manner. You can not say a word about what you saw!" Mike made a crossing motion across his chest. "I won't say a word." He shuffled about and finally laid down as Leon walked back to his mattress. He was afraid to go back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
The fresh morning sunlight gleamed into the room, illuminating everything in a golden glow. Mike woke up and looked around. He walked over to Cory. Cory grumbled some words that Mike couldn't hear very well as Mike shook him on the shoulder. Cory stood up and stretched. "Well you're up early. And this whole time I thought I was a chicken." Mike laughed and then replied "Sorry, that's a rooster!" Cory glared at him for proving him wrong. Mike threw on his S.T.A.R.S. jacket and put the Desert Eagle in his belt. He looked at the bed and walked over to Chris' side. "Get up!" Chris jolted upwards and jumped out of the bed, running fast to get his T-shirt and supplies. Mike pretended to tap an imaginary watch on his wrist. Chris sighed and jumped onto the bed. He shook Jill. "Come on now, get up!" Jill yawned and shuffled out of the bed. She walked over to Chris and handed him a gun. "Under your pillow." It was a Magnum revolver much like Mike's. Killen must have kept it for self-defense purposes. Chris patted her on the back. "Thanks." Next Mike walked over to Leon (Who was now a few feet from Claire) and lightly prodded him with his foot. Leon moaned and woke up sulkily. Claire yawned, and without any help from the others woke up. "Good morning!" she said in a slightly cheerful manner. She walked over to Leon and said "Morning Leon." Leon rolled his eyes at Mike who once again made the crossing motion. Rebecca walked in followed by Cea Jay. Cea Jay immediately walked over to Mike to say "Good Morning," while Rebecca walked towards Chris and Jill to say hello. Leon approached Mike as he was describing the dream to Cory. "Then a river of blood swept me away and my father picked me up as I begged for mercy. then I was awake and nearly shot Leon." Cory nodded like he understood the dream. Leon couldn't help but ask, "Cory, how can you nod if it was only his a dream?" Cory looked at him and started to tell him the truth about their past. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Well it all began when we were 12 years old. It was the early 90's and Umbrella wasn't nearly as big as it was now. There wasn't much viral work being done in the biological section: White Umbrella." "However, as White Umbrella has always done, they were still creating prototypes for the ultimate warrior. Many had failed, until the twisted Corporate Leaders turned to human experimentation for different, smarter, prototypes." "The Umbrella labs in Paris were the first to create such a warrior. Simply fusing the blood of one of the workers with an experimental virus turned out to be fatal. But much to their surprise, it woke from the dead as a destructive warrior." "It may have looked hideous, but to White Umbrella, it was nothing less than perfection. It had the blood thirsty desires that a super-soldier needed. Soon, scientists were under the impression that viral work could enhance these soldiers, and began working on some secret virus no one would know about." "The umbrella lab near Philadelphia was the only one to develop it. They needed one worker to test it on." "Sadly, Michael's father, Jim, was chosen. After experimental tests on him, he finally mutated into Carnage. His name came from the fact he only wanted to destroy all those in his way." "Umbrella paid for their actions. Carnage was too strong to control and soon broke free of his prison. After Carnage destroyed the lab, the secret virus records were wiped away and never used again." "Soon Carnage wandered here, to Garden City. After infecting the villagers with his amazing ability to plant viral seeds, they turned into zombies. So, Carnage was the first to use the T-Virus." "Only I and some of my other friends were left. We stole our dead parent's guns and supplies and made way out of the City. We just barely made it to an airfield on the other side of town." By now Jill had been listening in. "Why is dead if you didn't kill it?" Cory looked at her then continued. "Because of it's evolved intelligence it could actually pilot choppers. Hoping to escape we fell right into his trap. We crashed in Philadelphia and found Mike, one of the only survivors in the labs. His father was Carnage the whole time." "After being hunted down by the creature, we finally used a strange machine to inject poisonous amounts of lead into his body, therefore finally killing him. Mike stayed in Philadelphia and told the officials the zombies were a group of strange murderers and nothing more, while I used the same excuse in Garden City." Mike looked tense and silent. Jill turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said softy and sympathetically. Leon gave Mike a look of approval. They too were trapped with the nightmares of Umbrella. Mike broke free of the silence. "It's okay. You also have gone through what I have." Mike still looked upset by the whole matter. Chris raised his hand and everyone turned to listen. He picked up a large green gym bag and put it on the bed. He unzipped it while everyone was gathering near. "Alright everyone, weapons. Mike, Cory, Cea Jay and I are all set. Rebecca, here, take this." He tossed her a 9mm Berretta along with 3 clips. "Jill, this is for you." He drew an assault rifle from the bag along with two clips and a lock pick. He tossed the items and Jill caught them. "Oh yeah, Claire has her handgun and bow gun, Leon has the HK70 and Desert Eagle Magnum." Chris threw the empty bag to the floor. Rebecca now began to inform everyone of the strategy. "Our goal here is to destroy the lab and cover our tracks. Remember, Jill, Chris and I are now considered fugitives and we have to be cautious. We are guessing there is a lab self destruct somewhere at the power core." Rebecca unfolded a piece of paper she had fetched from her pocket. It was a basic map plan. There was a picture of a mansion, an elevator, and underground buildings labeled "labs". A big X was marked in the middle of the biggest lab. "This is the basic floor plan. The mansion will be rigged with locks and puzzles, like the Spencer estate. We are going to have 2 separate teams. One team will be led by Mike, and that will include Cea Jay, Cory, and me. The other, led by Chris, will consist of Jill, Leon, and Claire." "Team one," she continued, "Remember, your job is to destroy Project X. Team 2, you will look around for the self destruct mechanism. Understood?" Everyone gave some sign of approval, Leon's a thumb's up, and Mike's a nodding head. Soon the group began to chat about anything else, some about past experiences, others about miscellaneous topics. Rebecca suddenly heard something outside. It sounded like a car! "Guys, guys," she yelled excitedly, "A car! A car!" Mike jolted up and opened the door. "I'll check it out." Mike ran down the steps and to the door. Right before the knob opened he heard a crash. Mike frantically opened the door and darted outside. He looked to the right and saw a crashed car. It was definitely wrecked. Mike walked over the shards of glass, a large crunch echoing under his feet. He looked in the windshield and saw no one in the seat. That's strange, Mike thought to himself. He turned around and immediately coughed due to the choking smell that came from the man in front of him. Eyes large with fear, he tried to pull back but was too late as the zombie grabbed him, groaning with an extreme hunger. Mike tried to reach for his gun, but the monster had his arms locked to his chest. The creature was taking massive bites at Mike until it pushed him to the ground. Mike knew he would die right there. The creature bent down, jaws open, pressing for the throat. When a large Pow! Pow! echoed through the air. The zombie, being hit with a powerful weapon, fell off Mike, two large bullet holes in the head. The crimson red blood flowed easily from it's wound as it lay on the ground, moving no more. Mike got up panting off the stained grass. He looked up and heard a familiar voice say slyly, "What would you do without me?" Mike couldn't believe. Standing right in front of him was his brother, Mark. He ran up to him and gave him a light hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mike couldn't help but be amazed that his own brother was here at the exact same time. Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I tried to call you over and over. You were never home. So I used the spare key to your apartment you gave me and searched the place. I listened to the message Cory sent you, so I came here." Mike beckoned for him to come inside. When Mark did, they went up the stairs. Mike opened the door. "Hey everyone, my brother is here!" Everyone turned around to say hello. One by one they came up introducing themselves. Mike was puzzled. None of them questioned his appearance. When they were finished, Mark put his sniper rifle down on the desk. "Nice to meet you all." Rebecca explained the plan to Mark. He nodded as she assigned him to Team 1. "Well," she said, "We leave in a few hours, so let's get ready." Mike loaded the final clip into his gun and took a deep breath. He was going to take down Umbrella, even if it meant him giving his life. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Christopher Oranzi darted down the long steel hall, the large letters on the wall spelling out the words "CORRIDOR 9". He clutched his automatic burst pistol tight to his chest, his loud footsteps echoing through the empty halls. He made a sharp turn around the corner and fumbled through his pocket for his Umbrella lab card. He found it and looked at the border of a tight reinforced steel door. He slid his card key through the card reader located on the right border of the door that was marked "2". As the door opened, he turned around and saw some of the scientists shuffling towards him. He felt a short burst of relief that was followed by a sharp feeling in the pit of his stomach. He soon realized that the workers were some more of the monsters. Christopher swore these demons were straight from hell. He lifted his gun and took careful aim at the bloody head of the zombie closest to him. He fired three quick burst shots into the head. When the bullets sunk into the torn face, the creature stumbled back and fell over into the other zombies. Christopher wasted no time. He ran through the door behind him into a large medical room filled with many computers and gauges. He spun around, pressed a key marked "Lock" on a keypad by the door and watched the door slam to the ground, locking out the foul beasts. He felt true relief as another door further across the room opened, and another human stepped inside. The man's card key read "Daniel Schoeneman", along with a big labeled two. He was tall, had spiked hair and an Asian- American look. He was carrying a fire escape axe stained with blood and other gory substances. "What the hell were you thinking!" moaned Christopher. "You know that won't do anything against these things." Daniel looked upset and outraged. "Well, I couldn't find anything better, okay! At least it slows them down." Christopher couldn't blame Dan for being upset. It really wasn't a great situation they had put in. All back up was cut off and X1 escaped the labs. "What do you know about X1?" asked Christopher. Dan sat down and handed him a piece of paper. Christopher scanned it and found it to be nothing but technical junk. "What the hell does this mean?" he said to Dan, who he had known to be a genius in these fields. Dan grabbed the paper and quickly read it. "It's a Tyrant-class killing machine, codenamed-T0X. It is carrying a large rocket launcher, anti-tank, custom Umbrella weaponry model. So it's basically big. Have you ever known Umbrella to go small?" Dan didn't give Christopher a chance to answer. "It's weapon training and hunting skills are similar to the Tyrant class known as Nemesis. European scientists developed the creature as a supreme Tyrant assassin. However, it was destroyed by one of Raccoon's ex-S.T.A.R.S members, Jill Valentine." "Well why create such a creature?" "Umbrella has always been experimenting with creatures like these. Every time they try though, they wind up with disaster." "It seems they never learn the error of their ways." Christopher and Dan looked out of the window on the door and saw a skinless face peering through the scratched window. Dan flinched a little and Christopher raised his gun slightly. "Anyway," Dan continued, "It has the physical capabilities of a T-001 class Tyrant: Anything that has firepower less than an anti-tank weapon is practical useless against it." Christopher finally sat down and took a deep breath. He felt ashamed. He was just assigned security officer and on the first week he let one of the most destructive creatures free to attack innocent people. Because of it's spread infection capabilities, it was the creature who started all of this. He looked at the door and wondered. Dan and he were expecting one more person to come. Christopher untied the heavy knot in his stomach. The thought of Jim and Cindy not coming was devastating. They needed to work together and rescue any other survivors locked in this hellhole. While Christopher was busy thinking about the horrifying events, Dan was busy at the computer filing maps and data. He printed out a map of the labs, thinking it would help them get through easier, and trying to break a strange code that was built into the system. Christopher felt a burning hatred towards Umbrella. Now he realized why the employees couldn't talk about their work, couldn't access outside contacts from the computers, couldn't speak a damn word to an employee at a lower rank about the latest project. He clenched his teeth to resist destroying everything in the room. Suddenly, he broke out crying. Dan looked over and saw Christopher's salty tears running down his red cheeks. He walked over and patted him on the back. Dan was about to say something when he heard a beeping noise emitting from the transmitter in the corner. Dan and Christopher walked over to the transmitter and flipped the switch to Receive. Dan listened hard and tried to make out the words through all the static. "This. Jim. help. zombies. Cindy. backup. boiler. south. sector. help!" Christopher turned to Dan and saw the look in his eyes. They both knew that it was their duty to look for them. Dan was looking around the room for a gun, and seeing there wasn't one, he grabbed the fire axe again. "Well, let's go!" Christopher nodded and they both walked towards the southern door. They looked out of the window and saw nothing outside. Christopher gathered all of his strength and pressed the unlock button. Dan was walking out of the door when he turned to Christopher. "The only way we can get out is through the aquarium, then the lounges, the engine sections and lastly the X labs." Dan made a sharp left and increased his pace from a light walk to a jog. Christopher caught up, his eyes scanning the corridor for any undead. Dan looked at Christopher. "We have to find Jim and Cindy. They should be in the boiler room, were stopping there on the way." Christopher nodded approvingly. They both briskly turned the corner to their right and froze, as a group of zombies turned around and spotted them. The group of undead scientists slumped towards them, craving for a taste of live flesh. "Uhhhh" The zombies let out a soft groan as they approached, Dan watching them come closer. Move move move! Dan's conscious got the better of him as he rushed towards the closest zombie a released a powerful vertical slash to the head. There was a soft crack as the head was severed, falling from the body. Christopher squeezed the trigger on his gun, shooting at a zombie in a torn lab coat. Blood stained the coat, but the monster still was approaching. Once again Christopher aimed and fired, this time causing the zombie to fall back. Blood seeped out to the floor around it. Dan heard a louder groan as a zombie grabbed him and toppled on him, pinning Dan to the floor. It bit hard into Dan's upper arm, causing him to scream out in pain, blood flowing down his arm. Dan propped up the axe as a bar in front of him to protect himself. Christopher ran up the zombie and shot it right in the head. He saw three more approaching Dan and pulled him away. Dan whimpered slightly and Christopher took Dan's axe. Instinctively, he threw it at the zombie. It hit the head and became lodged in. Christopher angrily rushed towards it and pushed it back, causing all three zombies to fall. Christopher, absorbed in a rage, reloaded his gun and kept firing straight into the crowd of zombies. When he ran out of ammo he picked up the axe and began beating down on the zombies with it, not bothering to reload. When the last sickening crunch echoed through the hallway he looked down to see the torn corpses of the scientists. He ripped off a part of his lab coat and wrapped it around Dan's arm. "You're going to be okay, don't worry." was all he could say. "F-feel itchy, h-h-hungry..." Dan moaned in a coarse whisper. Christopher knew that was a bas sign. He told Dan to wait there as he ran off to get the vaccine. He hoped Dan could make it much longer, for both their sakes. 


End file.
